Power Rangers Megaforce (Alternate)
Power Rangers Megaforce (Alternate) is an alternate version of Power Rangers Megaforce being created by User:Gold2232. Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou Villains *Warstar **Admiral Malkor **Vrak of the Warstar **Creepox **Loogies **Zombats **Warstar Aliens ***Scaraba ***Yuffo ***Icebeast ***Virox ***Dragonflay ***Researcher ***Nonsenstical ***Beezara ***Dizchord ***Hightemp ***Shocker ***Mutator ***Teleportator *Toxic Beasts **Bigs **Bluefur **Aurora **Vrak of the Toxic Beasts **Loogies **Zombats **Toxic Beasts Monsters ***Hisser ***Psychotick ***Lovefeeder ***Glytcher ***Shadow Serpent ***Burner ***Distractor ***Antipixie ***Nojoke ***Flawfinder ***Hypnochild ***Dream Snatcher ***Enhancer ***Spirit Mummy *Robotic Devils **CyVrak of the Robotic Devils **Metal Alice **The Messenger **Loogies **Zombats **Robotic Devils Monsters ***Rotox ***Rotox DX ***MachExtreme ***CyborgTransfer ***Vital Coral ***TimeTraveler-X Episodes 1. Megaforce Unite - In the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce, 5 teenagers gain the powers of the Megaforce Power Rangers to fight the Warstar aliens. 2. Research for Science - The alien Yuffo attacks, which starts gathering up humans for research on how best to defeat the humans. The Gosei Great Megazord is introduced. 3. Ice and Snow - The alien Icebeast attacks. 4. The Virus Spreads - The alien Virox attacks, which starts to infect humans, turning them into Loogies. The Gosei Sea Megazord is introduced. 5. Running Fast - The alien Dragonflay attacks. The Gosei Land Megazord is introduced. 6. Straight Ahead - The monster Researcher attacks, who can predict the attacks of his opponents. 7. Scrambled Game - The monster Nonsenstical attacks, who scrambles up his target with an antennae on his back. The Gosei Exotic Megazord is introduced. 8. Best Frenemies - Best friends Emma and Gia are turned into bitter enemies when Beezara attacks. The Gosei Sky Megazord is introduced. 9. Dizchord Records - The alien Dizchord attacks. 10. Burning Oceans - The alien Hightemp attacks. 11. Electric Shock - The alien Shocker attacks. 12. Creepox's Final Attack - Creepox starts his final attack on Earth. The Ultra Gosei Great Megazord is introduced. 13. Mutant Trouble - The alien Mutator attacks. The Gosei Mystic Megazord is introduced. 14. The New General - Admiral Malkor decides to have the alien Teleportator take the place of Creepox. 15. The Toxic Beasts Return - The Toxic Beasts rise from the deeps, which they overpower the Megaforce rangers. Yet, a new ranger comes to the scene. 16. Robo Knight's Capture - The monster Psychotick attacks the rangers while Vrak tries to turn Robo Knight evil. 17. Feeding on Hearts - A monster who feeds on love attacks, so the rangers try teaching Robo Knight about love. 18. Tech Fails - When Emma has to cook for Ernie, a monster attacks who makes electric material malfunction. 19. Hiding in the Shadows - When the monster Shadow Serpent attacks, the rangers must try to teach Robo Knight the power of teamwork. 20. The Humans Burn - The monster Burner attacks. 21. Time to Go Ultra - The rangers must recieve the Wild Sword before Vrak does to recieve their Ultra Mode powers. 22. Welcome to Heaven - When Antipixie attacks, she uses her golden pixie dust to make Gia go to a world created by Antipixie, which Gia thinks is heaven. Although, Gia starts suspecting there is something wrong. 23. Who's Laughing Now? - When the monster Nojoke, who feeds on human laughter, attacks, it is up to Noah and Robo Knight to save the day. 24. Flaw Targeter - Flawfinder attacks, who finds the flaws of people and makes them believe a person is saying it behind their backs. 25. The Hypnotised Children - Hypnochild attacks, who hypnotizes all the children in the city to jump off a cliff into the ocean. 26. The Aurora Box - Vrak of the Toxic Beasts introduces the mutants to the Aurora Box, and they test it on Dream Snatcher which enhances his power. 27. Increasing Power - Admiral Malkor decides to form a cocoon to enhance his power while the mutants send out the monster Enhancer, who turns anything into power for him to use. 28. Spirit Transfer - The mutants send out Spirit Mummy, who has the power to take the spirits of destroyed monsters and give them new bodies by swapping them with the spirit currently in the body. But trouble arises when Creepox's spirit ends up in Troy's body. 29. The Final Mutants - The remaining mutants, Bluefur and Bigs, decide to use the Aurora Box to power themselves up to create an entire new army of mutants. However, the Aurora Box gains the power of their bodies because of being too strong for them and combines them, with the spirit of the Aurora Box going inside their combined bodies, now named Aurora. 30. The Warstar's Final Battle - Admiral Malkor gets out of his cocoon, stronger than before, starting his final attack on Earth. The rangers must stop him before it is too late. 31. The Final Attack - Aurora goes to destroy the city, as Vrak of the Toxic Mutants revives Admiral Malkor as Toxic Malkor. The rangers must stop them before it is too late. 32. The Robotic Creation - Vrak of the Toxic Beasts creates Metal Alice, and they send Rotox to attack the rangers. 34. Rotox's Upgrade - Metal Alice upgrades Rotox to Rotox DX, and he attacks the rangers. 35. Humans for Labor - When MachExtreme attacks to gather humans for labor, the rangers must stop him. 36. The Evil Cyborgs - When CyborgTransfer, who likes to just be called Transfer, attacks, he converts humans into cyborg soldiers to do his bidding. 37. 38. The Final Toxic Beast - The rangers fight Vrak of the Toxic Beasts one last time. 39. Back to the Beginning: Part 1 - Things not included from Megaforce, Goseiger, and Gokaiger *Unlike both Megaforce and Goseiger, Vrak of the Toxic Beasts ends up using the Aurora Box on Admiral Malkor when he was destroyed, reviving him and turning him into Toxic Malkor. *Robo Knight's first appearance is episode 15, which is 7 episodes after the debut of Robo Knight in Megaforce and is 2 episodes before the debut of Gosei Knight in Goseiger. *The series will be meant to adapt every villain, unlike Megaforce. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Alternate)